Criminal Case
WARNING! THIS PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS OF THE GAME! Criminal Case (frequently abbreviated to "CC") is an adventure, hidden object and puzzle video game series developed and published by Pretty Simple. In Criminal Case, the player acts as a detective to solve murder cases, locating relevant clues at crime scenes by clicking items in the scene. Rapid clue location is rewarded with greater scores; the player earns stars that can later be used as a type of currency for performing necessary tasks such as examining evidence and interrogating suspects. At the conclusion of every case, the player is presented with all the suspects and must arrest the one who fulfills each of the criteria gained throughout the investigation. If the decision is correct, the case is solved. Season 01: Grimsborough Industrial Area # Rosa Wolf - Throat slashed by Matt Barry (Tutorial). # Ned Dillard - Bled to death after his hand was chopped off by Dennis Brown with a saw. # Jennifer Carter - Heart ripped out by Trish Colletti for having an affair with her love interest. # Dan Broke - Stabbed in the stomach by Bulldog for not paying his debt to him. # Anton Levin - Bludgeoned with a meat tenderizer by his son Mikhail. # Ed Dunkin - Shot to death by his partner Harry Landry in self-defense. # Gordon Michelli - Nailed to a cross by Lawrence Bishop with a nail gun. # Patricia Mills/Trixie Velvet - Bludgeoned to death by Alice August with a sledgehammer. # Chad Whickman - Burnt alive by Joe Stern as a revenge to the Vipers gang for vandalizing his store. # Alan Cardwell - Stabbed to death by Paul Oaster with a candlestick. # Salvador Cordero '- Skull smashed by Tony Marconi with a glass bottle for attempting to rape his prostitute. Financial Center # Samuel Rye - Disemboweled by Harry Krane with a Katana. # Henry Crosby - Killed by bomb explosion caused by Donald Byrd. # '''Donald Byrd '- Commits suicide by blowing himself up to avoid arrest. # Lucy Campbell - Strangled to death by Odell Toole with a metal coat hanger. # Aileen Greene - Bludgeoned to death by her stepson Scott with a baseball bat. # Emma Ternon - Pushed out of a tower building by Roger Dence. # Daisy Thompson - Died from poisoning after eating a meal intended for Tobias Sharp, indirectly caused by Valentine Montgomery. # Freddy Stewart - Accidentally shot in the eye by Julian Ramis with a crossbow. # Gail Harding - Buried alive in cement by Irina Phelps. # Steve Woods - Tortured to death by Tyler McAlister. # Rachel Priest - Died due to the effects of an experimental serum given to her by Alden Greene. Historical Center # Jacob Dawks - Head crushed by an overweight sandbag caused by Phineas Fine. # Daniel Taylor - Poisoned by Lily Robinson. # Wilfred Turnscrew - Taxidermied by Cornelia Trent. # Wilhelm Moss - Poisoned by Patrick Rufio with a neurotoxin ampule. # Simon Armstrong - Ritualistically killed by Ophelia Lincoln. # Mary Gray - Drowned by Alexander Vladinsky. # Hector Hernandez - Crushed by a chandelier caused by his wife Gloria. # Aurelio Hernandez - Mentioned to have fell to his death, indirectly caused by his father Hector. # Connor Sullivan - Stabbed to death by Isaac Weston. # Claire Godwin - Electrocuted by Percy Wollcraft with his father's experimental machine. # Molly Robinson - Poisoned by Margaret Littlewood after eating her poisoned cupcake. # Poochikin - Poisoned by Margaret Littlewood after eating her poisoned cupcake. # James Savage's Husky - Poisoned by Margaret Littlewood after eating her poisoned cupcake. # Mr. Snuggles - Poisoned by Margaret Littlewood after eating her poisoned cupcake. University # Rani Goshwalla - Asphyxiated by the ant colony entering her mouth indirectly caused by her sister Misha. # Olly Oliver - Poisoned by Mary Lou Hong with rat poison. # Troy Takiguchi - Died of heart attack caused by Franklin Caldwell using a doping hormone. # Lisa Edwards - Hung by Penelope Rivera. # Tom Blackwater - Impaled by Isaiah Hersberger with a pitchfork. # Joe Turner - Impaled on a statue by Perri Foreman. # Aaliyah Banks - Partially eaten by a piranhas caused by Taylor Kirby. # Tyler Wright - Stabbed to death by Bryan Vigman with a letter opener. # Irina Nemovska - Throat slashed by Jenny Honeycomb with scissors. # Madison Springer - Killed with an explosive tiara by Tess Goodwin. Maple Heights # Jerry Bigwall - Throat slashed by a razor-rigged cake, caused by Mitchell Westville. # Andrew Ashworth - Bisected in half by Isabella Fairchild with a boat's motor. # Hank Buxton - Strangled to death by his mother Peggy with a pantyhose. # Kerry Ann Buxton - Face injected with numerous syringes by Tom Norris. # Tony Webb - Choked to death on a golf ball by Harold Knight. # Walter Fairbanks - Died in a plane crash caused by his brother-in-law Esteban Vallez. # Abigail Price - Chest burned by Sabrina Kingston with a hair removal laser. # Khalid Souleyman - Kicked in the head by a horse caused by Hilda Tripton. # Roland Vane - Constricted to death by a snake caused by Annabel Stewart. # Adam Bentley - Shot in the head by Samuel King to prevent him for telling the team about Crimson Order's existence. # Chief Samuel King ''- Commits suicide by shooting himself in the head to protect his granddaughter from the Crimson Order. Airport # Stuart Huckabee - Throat slashed by Susan Huckabee to prevent him for telling the team about Crimson Order's existence. # Pip Huckabee - Mentioned to have been killed by the Crimson Order for unknown reasons. # Sandy Grimmes - Hacked to death by Shanaya Peota with a tomahawk. # Rosie Gatewood - Shot in the neck with a poisoned dart by Ashton Cooper. # Harriet Gatewood - Mentioned to have been killed by Geert de Haan to cover up his affair with her. # '''Tess Goodwin '- Died from smoke inhalation while being burned alive at the stake by Luna Hecate to prevent her for telling the team about the Crimson Order's existence. # Mary Goodwin - Mentioned to have been burnt alive at the stake by villagers who accused her of being a witch, arranged by the Crimson Order. # Donna King - Mentioned to have been killed by Shane Kolinsky to warn Samuel about leaving the Order. # 'Shane Kolinsky '- Mentioned to have died from food poisoning, possibly by the Crimson Order to cover their secret. # Inaya and most of Aloki tribes - Killed by Solomon Grimmes and his group to claim their gold mine, creating a new order known as Crimson Order (Flashback). # Delsin Peota - Head scalped by Milton Grimmes to challenge the player. # Anakee - Died due to unknown circumstances before the events of the game, but comes back as soul in-disguise to aid the player taking down the Crimson Order, later she return into the afterlife after her task is finished. Season 02: Pacific Bay Ocean Shore # Christie Becker - Stabbed in the stomach by Tyler Griffin (Tutorial). # Jimmy "Ice P" Lewis - Partially eaten by a shark, caused by Trevor Finn. # Shark - Killed by Trevor Finn with a harpoon. # Carlos Antonio - Head cracked open by Shawn Bailey with his car. # Valerie Green - Drowned due to malfunctioning scuba equipment sabotaged by Mighty Pete. # Susie Pickley - Poisoned by her mother-in-law Barbara. # Becky Walden - Frozen to death by Derek Stone using a Nitrogen tank. Bayou Bleu # Lee Dupree - Skewered against a tree by Shawna Knox with barbeque skewers. # Coleen Truman - Shot in the stomach by Steve Bundy with a hunting rifle. # Lieutenant Nora Lewis - Fed to a giant carnivorous plant by Ray Westman. # Sammy Turner - Decapitated by Joe Littlehat with an axe. # Vanessa Kimmel - Strangled to death by Erikah Mabayo to prevent her for telling the team about the Bayou's dark secret. # Dolores Lovelace and 2 other prostitutes - Mentioned to have been killed by Erikah Mabayo. Inner City # Ling Zhang - Heart ripped out by Ivana Golovanov. Later her heart was stolen by Rupert Snow. # David Breitman - Throat slashed by Yuan Wong. # Radovan Radich - Impaled on a wedding decoration by Tom Zhang. Later his lungs were stolen by Rupert Snow. # Father Angus O'Brien - Lungs exploded by a hydrogen tank caused by Shelly Dullard. Later his spine was stolen by Rupert Snow. # Odette Kamarov - Killed by Tammy Baker using blood thinner pills, making her weep blood. # Vito Pioni - Tied and suspended to death at the station clock by Fredo Mancini. # 'Fredo Mancini '- Shot in the head by Hannah Choi before he could blow himself up and kill everyone at the court. # 'Nikolai Kamarov '- Partially skinned alive by his illegitimate son Rupert Snow in order to collect his skin. Jazz Town # Elmer Buttons - Mutilated by his wife Linda with a turkey carver. # Clifford Grady - Throat slashed by Marie Bordeaux with a weedwacker, blaming him for causing her daughter's death. # Colette Bordeaux - Mentioned to have died when the Hurricane hit the town. # Joe Stanford - Blown up with a cannonball by Harriet Davis. # 'Theo Mercier '- Stabbed in the throat with a weather vane by Claude Lamothe for stealing medicine from his pharmacy. # Audrey's parents - Mentioned to have been killed by Freddie Alonzo as the Puppeteer. # Yann's parents - Mentioned to have been killed by Freddie Alonzo as the Puppeteer. # 'Scott Lee Allan '- Eaten alive by a rats, caused by Andre Roche. # Freddy Alonzo's parents - Mentioned to have been killed by their son Freddie. # Peggy Pascal - Tied to the weather tower and electrocuted by Veronica Blade. # Dinah Cooper - Mutilated by Freddie Alonzo as the Puppeteer. White Peaks # Anjulie Cruz - Bisected in half by with a wire by Sven Blattner. # Juan Rodrigo Vasquez - Sliced in the face by Tiffany Neng with an ice skater's blade. # Paula Mahler - Partially cut in half by Ruthie Samson with a table saw. # Captain Harry Hugo - Burned alive at a lava pit and partially eaten by Bobby Prince. # Virginia Watchbird - Impaled on tree branches by Lola Dickinson. # Roberto Vasquez - Stabbed to death by Duncan Young with an icicle. # Three unknown women - Mentioned to have been killed by Duncan Young as the Night Walker. Ivywood Hills # Felicia Steppingstone - Slashed to death by Tucker Small with razor blade . # Jenny Galguera - Stabbed in the neck with a glass shard after being pushed into a mirror by her mother Miranda. # Horace Foster - Quartered by horses caused by Luz Lucha. # Lindsay Bannister - Stabbed through her heart by Walter Fellows with an antique dagger. # Rex Logan - Melted to death with acid by Daniel Lambert. # Margaret Hatchman - Mauled to death by a lion caused by Tobias Frankenberger. # Fabrizio Gallardo - Shot in the eye with a flare gun by Lizzie Dion. # Tyler Snakes - Poisoned by a poison cigarette which was given by Velma Bannister. # Caroline Crane - Mentioned to have died from unknown causes. Rhine Canyon # Cal Stark - Accidentally impaled on a cactus by Jordan Stark. # Burt Montana - Heart ripped out by Louis Scripps. # Bruce Green - Tied to a pipe and eaten alive by vultures caused by Jake Drill. # Manny Sanchez - Decapitated by Timothy Chubbles with a machete. # Tom Nelson - Accidentally shot in the chest with a laser gun by Brad Raybury. # Colonel Nelson Spangler - Burned alive by Pearl Montana with a Molotov cocktail. # Randolph (human form) - Chest cut open by Jarvis Donne in order to free Randolph's true alien form. Innovation Valley # Ernest Turing - Stuffed to death with money by his robot Per-Sephone. # '''Per-Sephone - Shut down by the authorities for killing her creator. # Annette Arbor - Crushed to death with a car crusher by Larry Newark. # Ruth Campbell - Mutilated and shredded into a blender by her husband Nigel. # Teresa Turing - Stung to death by jellyfish caused by her mother Greta Meduse. # Bob Levene - Injected with nano-bots, which eat his body inside out by Teresa's android, Aphro-Dyte. # Aphro-Dyte '- Shut herself down in order to escape to internet and control the nano-bots. # '''Aphro-Dyte (A.I.) '- Destroyed when the player activated the Electromagnetic machine, which disabled the internet, along with nano-bots. Paradise City # Alfie McNaulty - Stabbed through the eye by croupier stick by Grace O'Brien. # Annie Capri - Strangled to death with silk rope by Mikey Bolero. # Stacy Lovely - Impaled on a giant martini stick by Jeremy Bowman. # '''Merv Waylon - Stabbed to death with knives by Sheikh Faisal. # Louis De Rico - Poisoned with a poison gas mask by Danny Moto. # Danny Moto '- Electrocuted by Frank Knight with a tazer to prevent him for telling the player about the heist's mastermind. The Wastes # David Rosenberg - Throw into a puddle of chemical waste by Jess Prakti. # '''Albert Tesla '- Mentioned to have died from unknown causes, but not before he transferred his mind to a supercomputer. # 'Karen Knight '- Stung to death by scorpions by Alden Greene to prevent her for telling the team how to stopped Albert Tesla's plan to rule the world (Redeemed). # 'Alden Greene '- Shot in the head by Frank Knight before he could tell Amy and the player about his master for killing his wife. # Laura Knight - Mentioned to have died in a car crash. # Daisy Knight - Mentioned to have died from Meningitis. # Frank Knight ''- Shot in the head by Bobby Prince on Tesla's order. # '''Bobby Prince '- Shot by Amy Young in self-defense. # 'Albert Tesla (A.I.) '- Destroyed by Amy Young with a virtual gun. Season 03: World Edition / Save the World! * Amanda Love - Throat slashed by Douglas Patterson (Tutorial). Europe # Prince Albert - Poisoned in the phone booth by Enid Grimshaw. # Annette Sommeur - Decapitated with a guillotine by Constantin Perrier. # Hans Vogel - Impaled on a cuckoo clock puppet pole caused by Johan Schnee. # Christopher Schnee - Mentioned to have been accidentally shot in the head with an arrow by Hans Vogel. # Demetrios Metaxas - Stabbed in the back by Nikolaos Costa with a dagger. # Father Pietro Agnelli - Died from cardiac arrest after being branded on the chest with the Promethian symbol by Klaus Weissmann. # 'Klaus Weissmann '- Burned himself to death after refusing to tell the player about Promethian Cult's plans. # Jacqueline Proust - Burnt alive in a brazen bull by Archibald Gilchrist. Sahara Region # '''Adam Hassan - Shot with a poisoned dart by Christy Mathis on Omar's order. # Donald Barnes - Strangled to death by Mama Yasmine with a rope for insulting her. # Hamza Bouseffi '- Accidentally shot in the back of the head by Thomas Cox with an assault rifle. # '''Afif Wahab '- Mummified by Zarah Salah. # 'Seamus Cumming '- Shot in the heart by his wife Fiona with a gun. # Damian Cumming - Mentioned to have accidentally shot himself with his father's gun. # 'Anir Aznag '- Decapitated by Omar Bahir with a sword. # 'Omar Bahir '- Shot in the head by Jonah Karam with a sniper rifle before he could kill Carmen Martinez and the player with a poison grenade. Eurasia # Darya Chernova - Stabbed in the neck by Liam Hall with a broken glass bottle. # Mikhail Karamazov - Bashed in the head by Dmitri Lermontov with a brass pestle. # 'Nick Kringle '- Shot in the chest by Asal Hawaa. # Ilya Tretyakov - Strangled to death with his own tie by Nikita Rukhin. # Andrei Beloglazov - Slashed by Tsetseg with a saber on SOMBRA's orders. # Vitaly Borodin - Throat slashed with a laser torch by Yelena Tereshkova on Natasha's orders. South Asia # Donna Sandover - Poisoned by Sumati Misra with morphine. # Deepak Kumar - Accidentally shot by his sister Amrita in self-defense, mistaking him as an assailant. # Sunil Dhudwar - Injected with a deadly virus by Ayush Patil. # Countless people in Bangalore - Died of virus. # Priya Joshi - Bludgeon to death by Vikram Joshi with Dandiya sticks. # '''Lam Ugyen - Bleed to death after his hand was chopped off by Tashi with an axe. # Sandeep Sadhra - Disemboweled by Warren Goodfellow in order to frame Om Padmasana. # Kesavan - Mentioned to have died caused by Sandeep Sadhra by accidentally run over him with his Tuk-tuk. East Asia # Guo Han - Throat slit by a brainwashed Zhao Mei with a sickle. # Li Jun - Bashed in the head by Ellen Morowitz with a vase. # Fang Cheng - Suffocated to death by Fang Di Yun with a plastic bag. # Gwak Sung-ho - Stabbed in the spine with an ice pick by Kang Dong-Yun. # Yuto Watanabe '''- Shot in the head by Emily Wallace before he could committed seppuku for killing her husband. # Shiro Watanabe - Mentioned to have been shot dead during his wedding by his uncle Yuto for leaving the yakuza. # Tsukada Hiroshi - Shot in the back by Obaasan with a crossbow for refusing to participating in "The Hunt". Oceania # Thanid Tongproh - Strangled to death by Chon Sansurin. # Constance Tan - Stabbed in the stomach with a parang by Anbu Devanesan for knowing about SOMBRA. # Riaja Somalinggi - Shot in the chest by Maya Salim with a harpoon for trying to escaping SOMBRA's training facility. # Jackson Peters - Head bashed in by Jermaine Wakka with a maripi. # '''Rufus Murlock - Shot to death by Veronica Salter on SOMBRA's orders. # Marshall Metclaff '''- Injected in the neck by Brice Lebeau with a syringe in self-defense. Africa # Jakobo Nkosi - Throat slashed by Aristide Akintola with a knife. # '''Kariuki Maina - Shot with a poisoned arrow by Nyota Adhiambo. # Kayla Pieterse '- Drowned in a well by Kwanele Mthembu to prove his worth to SOMBRA. # '''Jude Connelly '- Impaled by drill machine by Olivier Feraud. # 'Nomena Leroy '- Bitten by a poisonous snake caused by Lavinia De Brills. # 'Lavinia De Brills '- Shot in the head by Angela Douglas to prevent her from telling the team about Angela being a SOMBRA's mole. # 'Aristide Akintola '- Shot in the head by Jonah Karam for trying to kill Carmen. South America # Julia Lloyd - Impaled by Blair Carpenter with a paddle. # Eduardo Ruiz - Mentioned to have died from a heart attack. # Ernesto Cárpena - Stabbed to death by Lorena Pratx. # 'Adolfo Herrera '- Shot in the head by Valentina Silva with a sniper rifle. # 'Zoila Huanca '- Stabbed in the heart with a Tumi thrown by Claudio Aguirre. # Oscar Rojas - Injected with ayahuasca and brugmansia by Edson Caetano. # Michelle Zuria ''- Crushed by a bell by Arsenio Castillo. North America # Cindy Hamilton - Bludgeoned to death by Madena Cuervo. # Eduardo Cortez - Mentioned to have died seconds after his birth. # Sandy Turner - Died in a car explosion caused by Terrance Williams. # James Parker - Died from his injuries after the car explosion. # Kelly Purnell - Stabbed in the neck by her mother Virginia with a pocket knife. # Hector Purnell - Mentioned to have died from unknown causes. # Niilo Virtanen - Shot in the head by a remote sniper rifle by Joel Heller on SOMBRA's orders. # S.S Agent Jonathan Stafford - Shot in the chest by Sidney Hirsch with a hunting rifle. # Jean Connerie - Stabbed to death by Anya Ivanova. # Jason Stone - Garroted by Hector Montoya. # '''Peter Walker '- Mentioned to have died from unknown causes, possibly by SOMBRA agents in order to silence him. # 'Natasha Romanova '- Throat slashed by Sarah Bennett with a letter opener in order to provoke a war between America and Russia. # 'Sarah Bennett '- Shot in the head by Jack Archer for kidnapping the president and shooting Armand. # Armand Dupont ''- Dies from his injuries after getting shot by Sarah Bennett. Season 04: Mysteries Of The Past * Victoria Stanbury - Throat slashed by her husband Percy (Tutorial). New Haven # Lieutenant General Frank Vogel - Poisoned by Nellie Mortimer with arsenic. # Harriet Patrick - Stabbed to death by Colin James. # Otis Kidd - Shot in the back by Billy Thompson with a revolver. # '''Rowdy Rick '- Bludgeoned by Trickster Tim with a broken brass tap. # Maximillian Poe - Stabbed in the chest by Sheila Black with garden shears. # Valeria Poe - Mentioned to have died after drinking a poisoned chianti which was given to her by Sheila Black. # Father Aengus Donovan - Shot in the back by Edward Whimple with a revolver for trying to uncover his slave trading scheme. Elysium Field # Lucrezia Capecchi - Accidentally pushed to her death from the lighthouse by Jordan Wilson. # Philomena Highmore - Throat slashed by Ignatius Cottingley with an obsidian knife for trying to uncover his fraud. # Jack Goodwin - Stuffed to death with chocolate by Veronica Blue. # Georgina Upperton - Poisoned by Ernest Swansaddle for insulting him. # Theo Vergeer - Head crushed by Renée Daucourt with an ice sculpture. # George Buchanan - Stabbed by Wentworth with a saber on Archie's order for harassing Giulietta Capecchi. # 'Wentworth '- Poisoned himself to avoid arrest and to cover Archie's involvement to the previous murders. Century Mile # Norah Barlow - Impaled by a glass shard caused by Henrietta Vanderbilt, blaming the victim for her father's suicide. # Casper Rove - Shot in the heart by Bron Sklar with a propulsion device out of jealousy. # Orville West - Shot down while flying his steampack by an insane Abe Mullins with a steam-powered shotgun. # Abigail Baines - Mentioned to have been killed by Bart McMullen and Tony Fletcher. # 'Ernest Picklebrain '- Stung by a poisonous jellyfish caused by Somerset Osborne. # 'Arnold Nottingham '- Electrocuted by his daughter Susie with an electric device out of anger. # Celine Georges - Pushed to death from the Concordia tower by Eleanor Halsted after she discovered Eleanor being a saboteur. # 'Stanley Spark '- Falls to his death after his Exo-suit malfunctioned and exploded. Sinner's End # Dr. Barnaby Wilson - Beaten to death by Kev O'Connell with brass knuckles. # Kristopher Bauer - Stabbed in the eye with a candlestick by Elias Willingham for mocking him. # Annie and several prostitutes - Mentioned to have been killed by Fiona Flanagan as the Scarlet Slayer. # Davy Byrne - Burned to death by Mauro Masetti for refusing to pay his debt to him. # 'Joseph Dante '- Poisoned by Madame Xiang, mistaking him for Scarlet Slayer. # Caitlin - Disemboweled in park by Fiona Flanagan as the Scarlet Slayer. # Gladys Perrin - Stabbed by Fiona Flanagan. # 'Fiona Flanagan '- Strangled to death by Finley Flanagan with a curtain rope out of mercy for her psychotic behavior. # Celia Barnes - Mentioned to have died from syphilis. Coyote Gorge # 'Kev O'Connell '- Bludgeoned by Jebediah Shankshaw with an iron bar on the Italian gang's order. # Will Wyoming - Hung by Lucy Liang. # Benjamin Galls - Impaled by Vinnie Costa with a pitchfork by accident. # 'Danny Daedalus '- Shot to death by Dorothy McBain with arrows for trying to rob her gold. # 'Vinnie Costa '- Throat slashed by Clay Westwood with a broken glass bottle on Vittorio's order to prevent Vinnie from testifying against him (Redeemed). # 'Vittorio Capecchi '- Stuffed to death with a cactus by Seamus O'Neill in self-defense. Crimson Banks # Thomas Boyd - Butchered by Margherita Morello for rejecting her love. # Mario Fortuna - Strangled to death by Kieran Quinlan with a flag garland out of jealousy. # Commissioner Talmadge Baldwin - Head split open and tongue cut off by Reggie Bates with a pickaxe for spying on the Italian gang. # Officer Edna Owens - Shot to death by her brother Wilbur on the Italian gang's orders. # Bridget Baker - Decapitated by Timmy Tanner with a machete by accident. # '''Seamus O'Neill - Head bashed in by Adrienna Brasierre with an astray to prevent him for sabotaging the Irish gang's plan and to re-ignite the gang war between the Italian and Irish gangs (Redeemed). Wolf Street # Clarissa Rochester - Poisoned by her maid Francine for ending their relationship. # Abner Milton - Stabbed by Easton Belmont for discovering his counterfeit scheme. # Jade Carnegie - Shot in the neck by Gail Harper to cover up her involvement with the victim as a fellow counterfeiter. # Anna Jewell - Bashed in the head by Eliza Rheinberg with a stirrup to cover up her real identity as a flower girl. # Joseph Pryor - Throat burned after eating an acid-laced ice cream caused by Hector Harvey after discovering his law degree was fake and for blackmailing him. # Deputy Mayor Sandra Hwang - Strangled to death with a rope and heart ripped out by Larry Rochester for trying to expose his crimes. Grim Chapel # Aubrey Miller - Drowned by Cordelia Putnam who believed her to be a witch and the reason for her miscarriages. # Edgar Woe - Blood drained by his girlfriend Annabel Leigh. # Dr. Irving Blackmoor - Electrocuted to death by Dwayne Reed for trying to lobotomize Alice Riddel. # Lynn Hart - Stabbed in the stomach by Faith Woodward. # Admiral Oliver Oak - Died from a heart attack caused by Johnny Torrents. # Patricia Rochester - Shot in the head by Sylvia May to prevent her from exposing her as William Oland's accomplice in the murders of Deputy Mayor Hwang and Edgar Woe. Ivory Hill # Lissa Avery - Poisoned by her step-mother Gertrude to gain her husband's fortune. # Marta Ulanova - Bludgeoned with a stained glass lamp by Henri Monplaisir. # Archibald "Archie" Rochester (Mr. Alastor) '- Sawed in half by Samson Drake as a message to his father Malcolm. # '''Barbara Coldwell '- Push to death out of the window of the Pistols & Petticoats ''office by her daughter Veruska for not letting her marry Callum Edwards. # ''Leopold Rochester - Stabbed in the chest by his brother Horatio for confessing to the Rochester's crimes (Redeemed). # Mayor Cornelius Castletown - Shot through the head with an arrow by Eleanor Halsted. Capitol Peak # Judge Satoshi Takakura ''- Bludgeoned with a hammer by Florence Samuels for opposing Lawson. # Dylan Mitvok - Crushed inside a printing press by Bill Beatty to force information about the resistance from him. # '''Albertina Thenard '- Stabbed to death by Adelia Baldwin so she and her son Paris could escape from her. # Jane Pembroke - Strangled to death by Minnie Star with her own scarf. # 'Inspector Jaubert '- Knocked into a guillotine by Giulietta Capecchi in self defense, causing the blade to come down and strike him in the chest, killing him. # Charles "Charlie" Dupont ''- Shot in the heart by Diego at both Lawson's orders and his own request so the squad could be spared from Lawson's wrath. # '''Mayor Justin Lawson '- Shot in the heart by Isaac, avenging Charlie's death. Season 05: The Conspiracy * Jennifer Tanaka - Throat slashed by Brandon Cummings (Tutorial). Fairview # ''Nathan Pandit ''- Bitten by an Eastern Coral Snake caused by Kit Partridge. # Elaine Seabrook - Nailed to her fence by Cynthia Lane. # David O'Connell - Died of cardiac arrest caused by an overdose of amlodipine caused by Rosamund Wilcox. # Ian Devine - Brain tissue liquified by an infrasound frequency-emitting device caused by Kevin St Kevin. # Emma Tank - Mentioned to have died of cardiac arrest caused by an overdose of amlodipine caused by Rosamund Wilcox. # Brad Price - Shot through the heart with an arrow by Megan Lucas. # Barbara Litzke - Mentioned to have died of cardiac arrest caused by an overdose of amlodipine caused by Rosamund Wilcox. # Victoria "Vicky" Lopez - Strangled to death by Coach Kirk with a computer cable. # Edward Ramis - Died of cardiac arrest caused by an overdose of amlodipine caused by Rosamund Wilcox. Money Mile # Dr. Greg Gibbs - Throat slashed by Richard Harding for accidentally giving him AIDS disease. # Stella Ziarati - Bludgeoned to death with her law award by Guadalupe del Prado four years prior to keep her from prosecuting her father, drug lord Pablo del Prado. # Ronald Rooney - Shot in the chest by Yoshinobu Akagi. # Valereea Valz - Impaled with a metal sculpture of a flower by Sean Rubio. # Voodoo Vince - Poisoned by Nicolette Butler. # '''Meera Kat - Dropped into a pool of lava by Christian Bateman. The Greens # Paul Gigs - Poisoned by his son Waldo. # Ash Bison - Disemboweled by Joy Scheider. # Kalua Kaboom - Electrocuted by Robyn Ash with a high-voltage stun gun in revenge for indirectly killing her sister. # Piper Ash - Mentioned to have died of a strobe light-induced seizure caused by Kalua Kaboom. # Beckett Blanton - Stung to death thousands of times by bees after being accidently knocked into a beehive by Prisha Chandra. # Scott Morris - Drowned in the shallow waters of a yoga studio by Max Gaynes. # Juniper Cooper - Head blown apart by her exploding VR Headset sabotaged by her brother Tim for refusing their father's dying wish. Old Town # Karen Boulder - Suffocated to death after being force-feed tar by Theresa Cole. # Sam Chey - Shot to death by Basil Cavendish. # Reggie LIotta - Bludgeoned to death with a stone club by Jebediah Cobb. # Marcus Butler - Slashed to death by Haruki Kato with a white bear claw. # Kayla Markham - Heart ripped out by Bruno Camper. # Steven Crowe - Stabbed through the eyes with his own earrings by Skylar Sage after she believed that he was scamming the Higher Truth disciples out of their personal assets. Maple Heights # Jordan Coprolite - Hit in the stomach with a baseball bat by Anuj Ghosh. # Penny Farrell - Strangled to death with a dog leash by Kitty Young. # Mason Bloom - Stabbed in the chest with a halberd by his grandmother Violet. # Joshua Gibson - Shot in the heart by Carl Rossa. # Celine Dernier - Burnt to death by Cliff Montgomery. # Mayor Martha Price'' ''- Poisoned and eaten by the Demon Fish after being knocked into a tank of them by her cousin Ernest Emerson. Misty Grove # Fred Drucker - Electrocuted to death by Dan Scruffinsky. # Rupert Winchester ''- Died after being sprayed with poisonous gas by Dr Catherine Kelly after she discovered he wasn't Mortimer Pickering. # Barb Bellamy - Decapitated with a rock saw by Cyril Shelwater. # '''Ernesto Vega' - Skull crushed with a rock by Zoe Kusama for experimenting on her and dozens of other people. # Trey Warner - Died after being experimented on by Ernesto Vega under orders from Shweta Noorani. # Wendy Stokes - Frozen to death by Rosie Summers with a nitrogen gun under orders from Shweta Noorani. # Anthony "Tony" Marconi - Burned to death by his estranged son Emilio Fuller with a Molotov cocktail after trying to get him to leave Dreamlife (Redeemed). University # Cindy McMinn - Bisected in half with a chainsaw by Toby Hansen. # René Narcisse - Stabbed in the neck with a fork by his wife Isabella. # Sam De Witt - Shot in the eye with a high-pressured paintball gun by Monica Pozie. # Stephanie Griff - Skull crushed by Gunnar Burns with a vise for discovering his wife's body. # Clara Burns - Mentioned to have been bashed in the head with a brick by her husband Gunnar. # Gregory Lynn - Sliced in half with a scythe by his brother Adrian. # Prof. Kevin Charles - Whipped to death by Polly O'Brien, Lucius Roth, Azeeb Patel, Dorothy Kix and Courtney Guerra under orders from Rozetta Pierre. Spring Fields # Deputy Sheriff Gus McGuff - Shot in the chest by Cody Mays with a sawed-off shotgun. # Debby Gideon - Skull crushed with a cattle bolt by Tallulah Shropshire. # Christy Cole - Poisoned by Abel Dreschner. # Sheriff Roy Loukas - Throat slashed and mutilated by Lorenzo Sims. # Cora Bateman - Drowned in a wine barrel by Jacinta Linares. # Officer Mia Loukas ''- Accidentally blown up by a car bomb planted by Brock Perry who was trying to kill the player under orders from Mayor Joe Warren. Airport # Dolores Zamora - Poisoned by Shane Redfern. # Ryan Min - Shot by Felix Murray. # Doris Black - Strangled to death with her own apron belt by her brother Clyde. # ''Zoe Kusama ''- Head bashed in with a fence post by Louis Leroux. # Savannah Blake - Died from chemical burns caused by Clarisse Gold throwing an acidic drain cleaner at her in revenge for causing her to suffer a miscarriage. # '''Louis Leroux '- Killed by an exploding light bulb planted in his cell by Shweta Noorani under orders from Denise Daniels. Newmark # Jake Hayes ''- Shot to death by Mandy Pregodich. # Trishna Joshi - Stabbed in the neck with a letter opener by John C. Birk. # '''Christian Bateman '- Shot in the heart with a tranquilizer gun out of mercy by Joe Warren as he was dying from the effects of the superhuman serum. # Dr. Henry Liu '- Head bashed in with a fire extinguisher by his wife April. # Jonathan "Jon" Benson - Organs liquified by Martin Davenport using a sonic mineral extractor under orders from Denise Daniels. # '''Martin Davenport '- Brain fried by Denise Daniels using a chip she installed in his frontal lobe to keep him from telling the team how to stop the reaction (Redeemed). # 'Rozetta Pierre '- Shot in the head by her mother Denise Daniels (Redeemed). # 'Julia Brine '- Killed in an explosion caused by one of Denise's neohumans (Redeemed). # 'Denise Daniels '- Decapitated by her "son" Otto Kessel in order to gain control over the other neohumans. # Numerous people - Killed by the neohumans. # 'Joe Warren '- Died due to the side effects of the superhuman serum and the explosion caused by the other neohumans (Redeemed). # 'Otto Kessel '- Blown up alongside the other neohumans by Rita Estevez's overloading powers. # 'Neohumans '- Blown up alongside Otto Kessel by Rita Estevez's overloading powers. # Rita Estevez ''- Sacrificed herself by blowing herself up with her overloading powers in order to save the player, the team, the city and to kill Otto and the rest of the neohumans. Season 06: Travel In Time # '''Napoleon Bonaparte '- Stabbed in the abdomen by General Lafayette (Tutorial). Ancient Egypt # 'Julius Caesar '- Stabbed in the back by Benjamin Milo who was manipulated into doing so by Nefertiti. # Chieftain Katurix - Head bashed in with a stone by Venextos. # 'Venextos '- Presumably killed in the battle with the Romans after being sentenced to stand first-in-line without a shield by Delignata as punishment for killing Katurix. Debatable. # 'Flavia Pulchra '- Strangled to death by her daughter Claudia who was manipulated into doing so by Great Consul Octavian. # 'High Priest Pelagios '- Shot by his wife Zosime with a poisoned arrow to prevent him from forcing her to have an abortion. # General Mark Antony - Throat slit by his girlfriend Queen Cleopatra with his sword to give him an honorable death. # '''Queen Cleopatra - Committed suicide via snake bite to avoid punishment for Antony's death. The 60s # Noah Lowe - Tackled against a van, which he hit his head on, by Major Perkins who was suffering from PTSD. # Rodion Rizovsky/Billy Snapshot '- Bleed to death after being stabbed in the hip by Ellie Argent with an ice pick. # Thomas Segan - Electrocuted to death with a defibrillator by Mark Hamilton. # Lorna Westerberg - Shot in the chest by Frankie Paisley. # '''Ambassador Lev Romanov '- Garroted by Congressman Graham Winslow. Renaissance # Queen Catherine of Aragon - Hit in the face by Agnes Manners with a morning star mace. # 'Mateo Arias '- Throat slashed with a sickle after being slashed several times by Isabel Vàzquez in revenge for murdering her father. # Nicolas Ferrial - Stabbed in the stomach, heart and throat by his brother Charles with a rapier. # 'Vizier Ibrahim '- Impaled on a sultan's stature by his adoptive daughter Serap. # Lady Fiore de Medici - Shot in the heart by Cardinal Cisneros with an experimental gun. Altered Present # Chief Christopher "Chris" Scott ''- Throat slit with an electric knife by Abrax Tiakken under orders from the Ptolemy Dynasty. His death was later undone when the team restored the timeline. # Storm Huxley - Blasted through the chest by his girlfriend Sadie Kek with a laser gun for endangering their son Aldo. His death was later undone when the team restored the timeline. # ''Sirius Atwood ''- Mentioned to have died due to unknown circumstances before the events of the game. His death was temporarily undone when Nefertiti and Ammon change the timeline. # Gérard Arnault - Head bashed in with a cat statue by Eugene Donkin. His death was later undone when the team restored the timeline. # Tabu Kebu ''- Poisoned with a scorpion by Akhen Khaba under orders from Pharaoh Ramses XLIII. His death was later undone when the team restored the timeline. # 'Pharaoh Ramses XLIII '- Had molten gold poured over his head by his daughter Princess Nefertiti to keep him from sending her away. His death was later undone when the team restored the timeline. Age of Sail # Officer Barnabas Dycker - Throat slit accidentally by Officer Felix Humphrey. # '''Captain Blackbeard - Poisoned by Lincoln Matuszak with a poisoned orange so he could steal his treasure map. # Evangeline Rousseau '''- Speared in the neck by Curly Stubbs with a fishing spear. # Agwé - Bludgeoned with a cognac bottle accidentally by Jorge de la Cruz. # '''Henri Pelletier - Head blown off with a exploding cigar by Simone Severine for selling off her parents to another plantation and whipping her sister to death. Medieval Asia # Argat Noyan - Stabbed in the neck by Erhi who was manipulated into doing so by Ammon Bast. His death was later undone when the team restored the timeline. # Tangzi Khatun - Shot with an arrow by Ayanchin. Her death was later undone when the team restored the timeline. # Jin Bingxu '- Head bashed in with a bell by Shi Miyuan. His death was later undone when the team restored the timeline. # '''Shogun Yoshinobu Gojo '- Sliced in half with a katana by Jyunpei Oyama. # 'Jyunpei Oyama - '''Committed seppuku as punishment for killing Shogun Yoshinobu. # '''Santiago Sanchez '- Beaten to death with a meteor hammer by Ammon Bast. His death was later undone when the team restored the timeline. # 'Ammon Bast (New Timeline) '- Throat slashed by Ogedei Khan with his sword for killing Santiago. The End # 'Princess Nefertiti/Nebet (Original Timeline) '- Heart torn out by her future self to prevent her and Ammon from changing the timeline. # 'Ammon Bast (Original Timeline) '- Heart torn out by Nefertiti's future self to prevent him and her past self from changing the timeline. # Princess Nefertiti/Nebet/Takhat Wabet (New Timeline) ''- Erased from existence after killing her past self to restore the timeline (Redeemed). Season 07: Supernatural Investigations West # Lucy Winters - Blood sucked dry by DJ Blood. # '''Bigfoot '- Bashed to death by Elwood Grimes with a rock. # 'Jeremy Cross '- Hacked to death with an axe by Rick Lewis who was possessed by the ghost of Nathaniel Mason. # 'Nathaniel Mason '- Died of lead poisoning in 1925. He later became a ghost but passed onto the afterlife after Black Ridge was decontaminated. # Danny Kwame - Shot to death by his mother Serena due to him being a werewolf. # Dr. Aculus ''- Decapitated by Eric Zwart. # '''Eric Zwart '- Stabbed with a wooden stake by Luke, reducing him to ashes. Southwest # Rainee Day - Stabbed in the heart with a crystal shard by Jesse Adams who was possessed by the ghost of Abigail Riley. # Paul Etter - Disemboweled by a chupacabra that was controlled by his sister Susan. # '''Chupacabra - Shot by Luke in self-defense. # Justine Bankston's sister - Mentioned to have been decapitated by her sister Justine who was controlled by the ghost of Abigail Riley. # Marigold Carson - Decapitated and mutilated by Tiffany the living doll with a machete. # Tiffany '- Head blown apart by Gwen with her gun in self-defense. # '''Dr. Lucrezia Stein '- Trepanned by her creation Adam Enstrom. # Adam Enstrom - Commits suicide via drug overdose. # Three unknown people - Mentioned to have committed suicide in their cell for killing their loved ones caused by Abigail Riley's ghost. # 'R.J. Fielding '- Asphyxiated after being hung upside down by Axel Bross under order's from Abigail Riley's ghost. # 'Abigail Riley '- Mentioned to have died from suffocation during a ritual performed by Jesse Adams, Justine Bankston, R.J. Fielding and three other people under the order's of a demon summoned by the ritual in exchange for information on natural resource reservoirs. She later became a ghost but passed onto the afterlife after getting revenge on the six and being reminded that Axel Bross loved her when she was alive. Rockies # '''Ruth Wu - Mauled to death by Sam Ellis in his werewolf form for killing his son. # Sam Ellis's son - Mentioned to have been shot by Ruth Wu. # Jerry McKenzie - Killed when his car exploded due to a curse placed by his uncle Ralph. # Rex Lane - Burnt to death by Rubarae with a flamethrower. # Wyatt Ewing - Stabbed in the neck by Poppy Winters with a trident # Annette Strong - Heart carved out by Zeke Davis with a silver knife, revealing himself as a demon that was summoned by R.J. Fielding, Justine Bankston, Jesse Adams, and three other people in the ritual. Midwest # Dan Kelly - Head bashed with a shovel by a golem who posed as his wife, Alice for abusing her. # Alice Kelly - Mentioned to have been killed by his husband Dan, and replaced by a golem who resembles her. # Alice Kelly (Golem) - Deactivated by the team for killing Dan. # Todd Anderson - Sliced in half vertically by Lyla Heller who posed as the Milkman, the urban legend of Chicago. # Lyla's mother - Mentioned to have died from unknown causes, later her death was believed to be the Milkman's doing by the Bellevue's residents, including Lyla. # Sharon Decker - Falls to her death after accidentally pushed from the bridge by her boyfriend Andrew Lodge. East South Category:Video games Category:Stubs